Princesses
by eclaregurl
Summary: Alli and Clare are Princesses from another dimension, but what happens when they come to this dimension? Read and Find out!  not full summary, see full summary begining of first chapter


( real Summary: Alli and Clare are Princesses from another dimension, but what happens when they come to this dimension? They get "adopted" by the Edwards, who always wanted kids, and go to Degrassi. Soon their parents start to bring home babies for the girls to raise, can they handle 3 babies, cute new boyfriends, and their new psychotic school? What will happen to Clare and the babies, when Alli wants to go home to their dimension to be with their royal family? Read and find out!)

**(A/N: Hey, guys! so new story, yay! i kinda made Alli and Clare maybe a little out of character, but just to clarify things: 1. Alli is obsessed with boys still but she will get up early to look good for them, 2. Clare isnt as obsessed but likes to talk to boys/flirt and would rather stay up talking to them via internet, 3. they are royalty and rich but only 2 things point this out, the fact that they have maids and sevants, ect. and when talking to their parents they call them "mother and father" whereas if they are talking about them they use mom and dad. so im begining ot ramble, so enjoy!)**

**Alli's POV:**

"Miss Alli, Miss Clare, breakfast is ready, and you parents are already seated." I heard, as stepped out of the shower.

"Ok, tell them we will be right down," I told Tanya Jan, our maid. We call her TJ, for short. I walk into mine and Clare's huge room with my bathroom on one side and hers on the other, and look at the clock.

"Oh no, it's 7:30! Clare we have to get down stairs, we don't want mom and dad to be mad." I look at the mound covered with the blanket.

"Please tell me, you are showered and dressed under there," I say as I pull back the covers.

"Clare!" I shout, waking her up, and dragging her out of bed. "I told you not to stay on our computer talking to cute princes 'till 3 in the morning! GET UP!"

"Wha…? Why are you waking me up at 3 in the morning?" Clare asked groggily.

"Obviously, you're not awake enough to hear every word, Clarebear." I tell her, using her childhood nickname. "Its 7:30. Get dressed and I'll take care of your hair, so we don't get in trouble, but we have to do it quickly!"

"7:30! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" she screamed running to get her clothes on.

As I come out of her bathroom with her hairbrush and a spray bottle (because that is normally the extent of her hair washing in the mornings) I begin to laugh at her running around panicking. **(A/N: Clare does wash her hair, but at night before she talks to the cute princes, so don't think she is gross, k? thanks****)**

"Ok, here is your brush; I'll get your hair wet. By the way, when did you go to sleep last night, my dear Nightowl?" I asked joking, using my nickname for her.

"Thanks. Actually at midnight, thank you very much, my nosy Rooster!" Clare said seriously, using her nickname for me.

"Good for you! Now, sis, to the sister poles!" I tell her.

"Yes!" she says as we stand in front of our fire escape like poles, ready to race.

"Go!" we both say as we jump.

As we both hit the ground, we high five, and open the door to the dining room.

"Good morning, girls," Mom said.

"You're right on time, but Clare your shirt is on backwards," Dad said, laughing.

"Oh, he's right, just how tired are you to day?" I say laughing, as everyone else begins to laugh, too.

She ran back into the little room and fixed it.

"You girls look nice today. Are you going out with boys after school or something?" Mom asks.

"Please tell me, your mother guessed wrong, please tell me that," Dad asked seeming upset, you know how dads are.

"Well, this time mother did guess wrong, we are debating each other in class today. I am supposed to debate that everyone should have an opportunity to have anything they need." Clare said.

"I'm debating that if you are poor your poor, and it's your fault." I said.

"What? Alli! I'm suprised at you! I thought we raised you better than that!" Mom asked shocked.

"She didn't say she really thought that," said Clare defending me.

"Yea, Mr. Wells just thought it would be funny to put us against each other to see what would happen since we agree on almost everything." I said.

"Oh, well, tell us how it goes, because its 8:15 and you girls need to get to school." Dad said.

"Ok, Bye mother. Bye Father." We said as we kissed them goodbye.

"Ready, TJ?" we ask her as we start walking. Mom and Dad send her to school with us, because while she is our maid, she is our age, and as much as we love her, we don't want her to be our maid forever.

"Yes, Miss Alli and Miss Clare," she said with an exited look on her face, she loves school.

"Uh uh, what did we talk about?" I ask her.

"Oh, sorry, Alli and Clare, my friends at school, not my employers at home. I won't forget again." TJ said smiling.

"Remember, you can always just call us by our names with no miss in front around here, too." Clare said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok," TJ replied, beaming.

"Let's go!" I said, linking my arm with TJ's, and Clare doing the same on the other side of TJ.

We walked into school as 3 best friends, princesses who have their best friend living with them, just as we do every day. No one at school even knows TJ is our maid, not even our teachers. We are ready for the school day to start!

**(A/N: so what did you think? please hit that beautiful button down there and tell me! what do you think of TJ? reveiw please!)**


End file.
